Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging device and more particularly relates to a wireless charging device, a wireless charging case and a wireless charging method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With progress in electronic technology, electronic products have become important tools in people's lives. To improve convenience in the usage of electronic products, wireless charging devices are gradually becoming important power transmission modes.
Based on demand for wireless charging, in conventional technology, since a wireless charging device is usually disposed with a communication interface, such that communication between the wireless charging device and an electronic device to be charged is performed using a specific communication protocol. Therefore, this results in an user of the electronic device being unable to perform a charging operation with the wireless charging device and the electronic device by using different charging modes resulting in inconvenience to the user. In addition, since the wireless charging device requires additional configuration of the communication interface of a specific communication protocol, the manufacturing cost of the wireless charging device thus also increases.